Fortitude
Name: Fortitude Physical Age: 25 True Age: 121 Gender: '''Male '''Faction: '''Virtue '''Element: '''R4 Essence(+), R3 Body, R2 Shock and R1 Mind '''Power Fortitude has honed his ability to rally his companions in battle. Any, and all immortals that fight beside fortitude are gifted with heightened fighting prowess. Those lucky enough to have gained Fortitude's favour will have gained an unparalleled companion. 'Weapon' A classic 17th century-style Scottish Claymore is the weapon of choice for Fortitude. With a classic Gaelic cross on the hilt, and three long fillers to strengthen the blade, this six-foot blade makes Fortitude a sight to behold on the battlefield. Weighing approximately 12 pounds, this iron blade was created by a true master of the forge, and as such shall never dull, nor break. This weapon is carried on a sheath across his back. Fortitude dones a unique armour when he enters the battlefield. So as to not be extremely impeded by weight, he wears a light chain mail shirt made of a titanium-like substance. He also wears basic steel greaves for leg protection, and uses a light gauntlet for maximum maneuverability. 'Summon' Fortitude is never found far from his age old companion. Named Luscian, a large peregrine falcon acts as Fortitude's loyal companion. With a wingspan of 1.5 metres, a top speed of 80 mph, and a razor sharp beak, and talons, Luscian is the perfect companion to contrast Fortitude's slower battle tactics. Luscian will often rush into battle carelessly though, meaning that she requires much constant discipline training. The loyalty that is shared among all Falcons and their Falconers makes Fortitude trust Luscian above all others. Having grown up together, they share a bond that Fortitude is unable to share with any other. 'History' Logan was born into a very traditional family. Coming from a very old and powerful bloodline, the top priority of every member of the family was to live up to the standards set by those who preceded them. Logan's father was a noble, and therefore very powerful. Through his level headed decisions, and vast amount of wealth, his father became a very influential, yet very corrupt man. The only thing that stopped Logan from following in these footsteps was his pet falcon. Having trained it since the age of 5, at age 18 Logan would stare at it and marvel at its unquestioning loyalty, and the bravery it showed in following all of his commands unquestionably. This is what set Logan to realize that in order to live up to his family name, he must have the courage to oppose his father. The next seven years of his life were devoted to helping those too afraid to stand up to his father's influence. Because of this, he was disowned by his father; yet he knew that he was doing his ancestors proud. By his 25th birthday, Logan was living on the street. His father's influence had corrupted the entire city that he owned. Logan was unable to get employment anywhere under his father's command. Still he, and his loyal falcon did whatever they could to stand against his father. Finally his father had had enough. Driven to madness by the "betrayal" of his only son, he set out to kill his son. Under the guise of an apology, he drew nearer to Logan. After offering Logan the title to the land in an attempt to win him back, Logan still refused. Seemingly defeated, the broken father had but one request of Logan: one last chance to embrace his son. As the blood dripped down the back of Logan's back, his father looked down at the knife protruding from his back. Shocked out of his madness, he started in horror as the crimson blood started to glow. As the light enveloped Logan's now deceased body, his father could do nothing but fall to his knees and stare in horror. The lifeless body buckled backward and the light began to pour from every orifice of the corpse. Suddenly the light faded and the body of Logan stood again, only under a different name. With a mind resembling a blank slate, this new born immortal only had one desire: a purpose. Such was the start of the Virtue Fortitude. 'Appearance' Standing a daunting 6'11", Fortitude has the body of a warrior. His chiseled chest and abs give him the appearance of a moving mountain, and from years of wielding his claymore, his arms have become thick and defined. His barrel chest makes him look grander than he already does. In order to allow him to properly fight to full effectiveness, he constantly trains his entire body to endure all the physically demanding tasks he may face. Because of this, he has also learned to be quite nimble, and walks with a very light step that leaves almost no audible sound. He has medium-length chestnut hair that falls just above his eyes. It is slightly messy on the top, and the sides and front tend to fall in downward spike-type shapes. His slightly tanned skin tone compliments his clean-shaven face, and his eyes are a piercing blue that melt away to red as he uses his power. His eyes are deep, and pensive most of the time, and they give off a feeling of warmth and welcome. When he is training, or fighting however, they become sharp, hard, and seem to be analyzing every minute detail, mostly because they are. He has a squared jaw, and high cheekbones. He has a scar running across his left cheek, just missing his eye. Besides that, his face has been described as "flawless". Constantly with a boyish grin on his face, Fortitude shows his perfect set of teeth: a trophy, for it is difficult to keep teeth when one is a warrior. His back, like the rest of his body, is thick with muscle. Across his right shoulder blade, he has a scar from an instant that he was training. He was a beginner, and lost control of his claymore. When he is not fighting, his face is soft, kind, and quite comforting. It is quite lined from smiling so much, but this does not make him look old, but rather happy all the time. When the occasion calls for it, Fortitude’s jaw sets, his brow narrows, and he looks as if he is about to kill the first person to say one thing out of line. His legs are thick like tree trunks, and make up about half his height. With calves as thick as most people’s thighs, he is able to use these for extremely powerful hand-to-hand combat. Aside from his head, and face (even though he does shave), the majority of his body remains hairless, including his legs, arms, chest, and back. His hands and feet are rough, and thick with callus, as he often works to build up his body’s natural armor. Upon his upper right thigh, there lies a tattoo. It is a tattoo of a great wolf howling at a full moon. Fortitude does not know what this means, for this tattoo was placed before his death. The wolf was his family animal, and is his only connection to who he once was. Worn over his chain mail is a shirt that displays his coat of arms. The primary colours of this coat of arms are crimson and ice blue, and these lie on alternating corners of a broad shield. Behind the shield is a great falcon, as a tribute to Luscian. In descending order of importance, the following can be found on the shield. In the upper right corner of the shield lies the image of his claymore engulfed in flames. Upon the upper left corner, there is a large battle helm, signifying the need of defence as well as offence in battle. On the lower right lies the image of a lion, the symbol of courage. The lower left has been torn off his shirt, but Fortitude will never forget what lay there. What once lay on his lower left quarter of his coat of arms was the image of a snake eating its own tail. This is an ancient symbol of eternity, and embodied his belief that true fortitude can never die. He wears a simple, comfortable, and flexible leather shoe. For pants, he uses a very tight, and stretchy material. These make a form-fitting pant that holds muscles in place to avoid injury when engaging in strenuous activities. Overall, Fortitude looks quite intimidating at face value with his physique, stature, and his habit of wearing a mixture of battle-garb, and clothing that extenuates his already large muscles. Upon closer inspection, however, he is revealed to be a loveable giant to almost everyone, and a calm, stone faced, yet altogether terrifying adversary to the others. 'Behaviour' Fortitude lives by the ideal "You have my trust until you lose it". A very giving person, any friend of Fortitude is never to want for anything. His ultimate goal is to see his friends succeed in their endeavours, and does everything in his power to help this happen. Do not let his friendly nature fool you though. If you break his trust, or act against any of his friends, he is the worst enemy you will make. Just as he does everything he can to make his friends succeed, his enemies are doomed to face his full effort to make them fail. Due to his size, Fortitude has also grown an immense appetite. Any time he is celebrating, he will bring out either a keg of ale, or a good strong mead. Never the one to play social-reject, Fortitude never has trouble working up the courage to meet others, and quite enjoys being the centre of social gatherings. If Fortitude has one flaw, it is his impulsive reaction to conflict. He will constantly do all in his power to end any conflict that arises, and has a nasty temper while doing this. He may sometimes spoil the mood of a setting because he gets too into an argument. 'Other' Crimson is the colour of Fortitude. Fortitude loves to host social events, and spares no expense for his guests. In his spare time, Fortitude studies the art of singing, and often performs at formal events. Fortitude is a fairly skilled chef. Trained in over 12 different martial arts, and with a black belt in each, Fortitude is a very efficient fighter, and enjoys sparring to hone his skills. 'Trivia' At 6ft 11in, Fortitude is the tallest immortal currently active. Category:Virtues Category:Characters Category:Mind Category:Body Category:Shock Category:Essence